Stuck In A Elevator II Mistaken Tears
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Rated just in case-It's the sequel to my one shot, Stuck in a elevator, HoroRen or RenHoro It has a sad ending, so i put angst, and humour for the beginning! enjoy!


Stuck In A Elevator Part II - Mistaken Tears  
  
Jacy- Thanx to a friend, who was nearly BEGGING for a new chapter to my other one shot, Stuck In A Elevator, This is the continueing of it, going mostly by the show, 'Slim Chances' or 'Ou Yiew Fit Yut Fit(I Want To Be Fit)' Well, hope you all enjoy!(PS- the ending for this sequel is dif. from the show, cause I think it'll fit better! )  
  
Disclaimer- I am here to tell you, Jacy doesn't own anything, most of the plot kinda thingy is from 'Slim Chances' and characters are from 'Shaman King'. Thank you for listening. (Or reading)  
  
------------------------------  
  
After the bathroom incident, the two teens, one by the name of Tao Ren, and another by the name of Horo Horo got on their way to Yoh's for the redeceration of their future hotel, Funbari Onsen.   
  
As Horo Horo rode in Ren's car, his mind flooded with weird thoughts. This hadn't been a new experience, since Horo Horo had met the great Tao, his mind always flooded with emotions that sometimes was ignored. Since the utter silence, Horo Horo got his chance to think about what is really happening.   
  
'Well, today was full of fun. And I just CAN'T wait to get to Yoh's and get yelled at by the great queen Anna! It'll be OH SO MUCH MORE FUN!' Horo made a face inside his head. 'I wonder what Ren is thinking about right now.' Horo Horo stole a glance at the driver, he quickly looked away.   
  
'I wonder is he mad at me for the bathroom thingy... Well, I really can't help it. It just 'came'! Nobody can help stopping it.... Ren looks like he is mad. But he always looks like that, when he is happy, sad(If that is possible), mad, all emotions have the same face on the great Tao Ren!' Horo rolled his eyes.   
  
'That's why he is so great.... '  
  
Horo suddenlly froze. Did he just thought of that? 'What the heck! I didn't just thought of that, did I?!' He scolded in his mind.   
  
"What are you doing?" came a icy question.   
  
Horo shivered. 'I thought I was the ice shaman, but Ren's voice can even crack my ice.... Another point why he is so cute, and hot...' Once again, the ice shaman froze. 'Ok, I HAVE to stop thinking of these weird things!!!!' He shook his head violently.   
  
"I asked you a question. "  
  
Horo's eyes traced the voice to the owner's stern eyes, which never left the road. "Uh.....your eyes are beautiful?" Horo froze even more now. 'OK! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??? FIND ME A HOLE SO I CAN CRAWL INTO!' Horo's face turned tomatoe red.   
  
"WHAT?!" The car suddenlly stopped, as Horo closed his eyes, imagining a pissed Ren getting out of his seat....   
  
BAM! The car seat slammed shut.   
  
And approach him...  
  
Footsteps were heard, closer and closer to Horo. Horo flinched, eyes shut tight.   
  
Slam his fist onto the door...   
  
SLAM! Ren's hand came crashing to outside the door.   
  
And open the door...   
  
A clicking sound was heard, as Horo's door opened, a cool breeze swept through the bluenette.   
  
And lastly...   
  
"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING!" Horo pleaded, eyes still shut.   
  
"What in hell's name are you talking about?" Horo slowely opened his eyes to meet the beautiful golden ones.   
  
"Uh....." Was all of Horo's answer, before Ren through the boy out of his seat to the middle of the street.   
  
"You're insane, we're here, Funbari Onsen." was all Ren said, before slamming the door, and walking into the onsen.   
  
Horo cocked his head, and followed...   
  
A small rodent sound caught Horo's attention, he turned his head, and saw a frightened squirrel, seemingly catching it's breathe. Horo's eyes traced down to the front of the car, there, on the road, is a small brown acorn.   
  
'Oh....' Horo laughed to himself, before he entered what he didn't know, would be hell...   
  
(BP- to all that didn't know what happened, here is the thingy-   
  
Ren was driving down the road, with Horo beside him, he didn't pay a lot of attention to the mumbling teen, but suddenlly, when a squirrel charged out to the street, Ren shouted, "WHAT?!" and stopped the car. And perfectly, outside the Funbari Onsen. Ren got out of his seat, and went to see if the squirrell was ok, after seeing it catch it's breathe, Ren went to get the closed eye Ainu, who shouted "SORRY! etc." after Ren opened his door.   
  
And you know the rest!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the two late teens enter the doors of the Funbari Onsen Under Construction, yells and screams were heard.   
  
"OVER THERE!"  
  
"MANTA! HURRY!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THE ROOM CLEANED UP!"  
  
"PAINT IT WHITE! NOT PINK!"  
  
It was of course, the great Kyoyama Anna, commanding the others to do things.   
  
"Guess Anna's in a bad mood, eh?" Horo sweatdropped.   
  
Ren sighed. "It's all your fault, remember that."   
  
Horo's eyes went as big as dinner plates. "B-but!"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE SO LATE? WE HAVE A LOT TO DO!" Horo and Ren jumped, as the great Anna appeared out of no where, in front of their faces.   
  
"H-hai... T.T" Horo cried water fall tears, as the two of them got to work.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DASH!" Anna's voice yelled, as Ren scrubed the floor.   
  
"TOO SLOW TURBO DASH!" Ren scrubed EXTRA fast.   
  
"Ren..." Yoh said in a very apologetic tone.   
  
"Ah, that guy will live, I did the same thing the first time I saw Anna, I believe Ren can be strong enough to live through this. " Horo reassured.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?? THERE'S A LOT TO DO! IF YOU GUYS THINK YOU GUYS ARE GETTING AWAY FROM THIS, YOU ARE SURE WRONG!! YOH! CLEAN ALL THE GUEST ROOMS!" Anna interrupted.   
  
"WHAT?! B-but, Anna, there's about 200 rooms!" Yoh protested.   
  
"Well, you better HURRY then!" Anna glared.   
  
Yoh nodded and ran to do his job.   
  
"And Horo! You get to clean the the toilet and onsen!" Anna commanded.   
  
Horo was about to protest, but thought better of it, and shut himself up, before running to do as commanded.   
  
Ren sighed happily, and sat down to rest for a second.   
  
"And you..." Anna slowely turned back to the tired Chinese. Ren sat bolt up-right.   
  
"DON'T BE LAZY!" Anna grabbed a handy Manta out of no where, and shot Ren right in the face.   
  
"AHHH!"   
  
"She is such a devil..." Manta managed to say, after the throw.   
  
"What did you say...?" Anna narrowed her eyes at Manta.   
  
"Uh... N-nothing..." Manta stuttered.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
SPLAT!   
  
"ACK!"  
  
"AHHHH!"   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, night came, and the 4 tired men layed on the floor of the living room, tired out of their wits.   
  
"AHH! My body hurts, as if I got thrown in Jeanne's iron maiden." Horo managed to say.   
  
Ren sighed, and closed his eyes, seeming to be asleep.   
  
"How 'bout we go relax in the onsen?" suggested Manta, who started crawling to the way of the onsen.   
  
The others exept Ren nodded, and they all left, leaving Ren still 'sleeping'.   
  
'That was tiring.. Why do I take orders from anyone anyways? It's not like I, the great Tao Ren is any people's slave.' Ren snorted. ' Well.. I wasn't the only one suffering. That baka-ainu was also working hard too, that's a first. Come to think of it, when he was working, I thought I saw a giant scar on his legs.. what was that..? I hope nothing bad happened to him.'   
  
Everything froze, and ren's eyes shot open.   
  
'W-what am I thinking about?! I swore that I would give up on him.. He would never like me back! It could never happen! I-' Ren's thoughts were cut off when a certain someone came popping in the front of Ren's eyes.   
  
"Aren't you taking the bath with us?" A tired but yet hyper voice came out of the certain Ainu who is grinning stupidly.   
  
"AHH!" Ren jumped. What are you doing here?!" Ren's face started turning pink. 'M-must resist... Blush...' It took all of Ren's will power to stop the blush that's forming on his cheeks.   
  
"Well, I came to ask you, are you taking the bath with me!" Horo chirped.   
  
'...Y-y-y-y-you... J-j-just us... Alone..'..."AHH!" Ren shook his head vilontly to get the thought and the blush out of his head.   
  
"Ren.. Are you ok?" Horohoro's face became stern, and serious as he went closer to Ren.   
  
"Y-y-yea!!" Ren stuttered, his face still bright red.   
  
"Ren.. Are you sure you're ok? If you feel sick.. I..." Horo got closer with each word, Ren went back as Horo advanced, until he hit the wall.   
  
The chinese swallowed hard, as the opposing one got closer, he could even feel horo's breathe.. Ren didn't know what he was doing, but he himself started advancing too, eyes slowely closing..   
  
. . .   
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Came the yell of a certain ice queen.   
  
Both the boys stumbled and fell on eachother.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-anna..." Horo Horo stumbled, his face turning tomato red.   
  
Before Anna can speak, Ren ran out the doors of Funbari Onsen.   
  
Anna's eyes softened, but just a little, before a tiny, mischievious smile appeared on her stern face.   
  
"Anna! It's not what you think!!! " Horo protested.   
  
Anna's smile faded, and turned back to the evil frown she always had. "YOU! Don't ever do THAT in front of my costumers... OR ELSE!" She slammed the Harusame she got out of no where onto the floor.   
  
Horo swallowed hard, and nodded, then Anna sighed and left.   
  
'Boy... that was scary.. what's more scary was...' Horo Horo's face turned tomato red again, as he put his finger to his lips. 'Ren... now you'll never talk to me.. now you'll hate me...' Horo closed his eyes, 'I miss those days we fought.. I bet we'll never fight again.. I bet we'll never TALK again.. Why am I such an idiot... why...?' the Ainu went straight to his room. A crystal clear water droplet fell down his cheek, along with all the happiness, being washed away. Never to be retrieved again.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ren ran right out of the hotel and slammed himself porpusly into a tree. 'What the heck was that?!' He banged the tree with his fist. 'I was about to.. I..' His face turned a light pink, then he kicked hard on the tree. 'Damn him... Damn that cute Ainu... I bet he'll never talk to me again.. I bet he'll think i'm a weirdo and try to avoid me...' A small tear rolled down his face. 'I miss those days we fought.. I bet we'll never fight again.. I bet we'll never TALK again.. Why am I such an idiot... why...?' The chinese slumped down on the tree and sat there... All the crystaline droplets of water fell down his face, which carried all the happiness with it.. down into the dark soil, never to be retreived again.   
  
Or will it...?   
  
-------------owari-----------------  
  
Jacy- I thought a sad ending would be nice for this sequel! I hope you all liked!! And I'm in a dark mood right now, so I made my very first, sad ending fic!! RR!

Special Thanx- Hikari Tao for giving me the name- Mistaken Tears!


End file.
